


pear scented cotton

by goldenzure



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzure/pseuds/goldenzure
Summary: "Kok bisa sih pacaran sama dia? I mean, es batu ketemu es batu, loh?"(atau, dimana Hansol dan Wonwoo adalah bukti bahwa similars juga attract.)
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	pear scented cotton

**Author's Note:**

> -was published for YMMD. added some edits.  
> -hansol sem 3, wonwoo sem 5  
> -hansol smokes.

> **You**
> 
> Kamu kujemput nggak, Kak?
> 
> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> Aku bawa motor, Sol.
> 
> **You**
> 
> Ya udah, oke.
> 
> Tapi tetep kutungguin, ya.
> 
> Biar pulangnya kita barengan, kaya mau konvoi.
> 
> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> Konvoi kok cuma berdua…
> 
> **You**
> 
> Soalnya konvoi kita ekslusif.
> 
> Agendanya cuma kencan.
> 
> Mau nggak, kak?
> 
> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> Dih.
> 
> Ya.
> 
> Mau.

* * *

**Kantin Fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis, nungguin dia, 2020**

Kantin FEB dan kata ‘ramai’ memang tak akan pernah terpisahkan. Kalau kata anak-anak sekitar, faktor utamanya ada 3, yaitu 1.) Kantin ini punya _ambience_ paling asyik, makanya banyak ‘mahasiswa penyusup’ dari fakultas lain, mostly anak _teknik_ , ‘menginvasi’ buat nongkrong, 2.) ACnya pake AC alami, karena memang model semi- _outdoor_ , dan ke-3.) Kalau beruntung, bisa buat ajang cari jodoh lewat titip-titipan surat cinta seperti tahun 80an.

Untuk Hansol, ia memang setuju. Namun, ia memiliki tambahan pribadi, yaitu:

4.) Mie ayam kantinnya Bu Darsi yang _worth to wait_ , dan ke 5.) Ada orang yang selalu ia nanti kehadirannya tiap Kamis siang, yang paling _worth to wait_.

Sekarang, di meja nomor 19, ada Hansol (ditemani kawan-kawannya; Chan-Seungkwan) sedang menanti nomor 4 dan 5. Tangan Hansol sibuk bermain _RPG_ _game_ , tak menghiraukan Chan yang membuka mulutnya untuk memulai percakapan.

“Gue tuh masih heran, Sol—“

Dan, suaranya kalah oleh teriakan yang lebih menarik, yaitu, “Mie ayam atas nama Mas Hansol!”

Hansol, mengangkat tangannya yang masih menggengam ponsel di tangannya ke atas. Bang Andi—yang tadi menyerukan namanya—dengan antusias menghampiri meja nomor 19 itu.

“— _like, you know_ , kemaren kan _unexpected breaking news_ ,—“ Lee Chan, ternyata masih bersuara. Entah untuk siapa, karena Hansol menaruh segala atensi hanya untuk Bang Andi.

“Mie ayam pangsit satu, es teh satu, Mas Hansol?”

“Iya, bang.” Hansol mengangguk singkat.

“—kok bisa _Si Kak Anu_ pacaran sama lo?”

Suara Chan, sayangnya, lagi-lagi kalah oleh seruan ‘enjoy ya, Mas Hansol!’ milik Bang Andi.

Sehingga yang diproses Hansol malah: Mienya kenyal, sawinya tidak pahit, dan kaldu yang tercecap di lidahnya terasa gurih sempurna. Mie ayam kantin milik Bu Darsi di FEB nggak pernah mengecewakannya.

Dan sebagai manusia biasa semestinya jika mereka menemukan apa yang mereka suka ada di tangan, Hansol terus menikmati sepenuh hati sambil _multi-tasking._ Mengirim pesan baru untuk orang di poin nomor 5.

> **You**
> 
> Kalo udah, telfon aja ya.

“Gaya bener pake Inggris.”

“Sirik lo, Kwan.”

“Permisi, gue anak HI?”

“Terus kenapa—“

Hansol (masih) tak menghiraukan pertikaian adu bacot yang malah berlanjut. Setelah mie ayamnya habis, Hansol meraih gagang gelas bir jumbo yang mewadahi es tehnya. Likuid dingin yang menyapa kerongkongannya begitu melegakan di siang yang berawan ini, sampai-sampai ia mengeluarkan ‘ah, seger banget’ dengan puas.

Apapun racikannya, hasil tangan Bu Darsi memang terbaik. Wonwoo dan sifat pemilihnya tak pernah salah apabila memberi rekomendasi. Hansol ingat wajah kekasihnya penuh rasa bangga saat pertama kali memperkenalkannya (bibir membentuk seringaian, mata bertatap yakin, “ini _national treasure_ , Sol. Cuma FEB yang punya.”) pada mie ayam Bu Darsi. Wonwoo berhasil membuatnya menambahkan mie ayam Bu Darsi di antara daftar menu makan siang langganannya (nasi goreng, ayam geprek dan soto, tiap hari begitu) karena dia nggak cukup kreatif dan main aman kalau perkara makanan.

Bicara tentang Wonwoo… Kenapa dia nggak segera membalas pesannya, ya? Wonwoo memang bukan orang yang suka cepat balas chat kecuali kalau penting (Sama, Hansol juga begini). Namun, Hansol tahu bahwa ia sudah jadi pengecualian bagi Wonwoo, _and vice versa_ (alias sama, Wonwoo pun juga merupakan suatu pengecualian untuknya.)

_Klak!_

“Sol, kok malah ngelamun! Lo belom jawab, njing!”

Hansol mendapatkan jari Chan membentuk formasi jentikkan tepat di depan batang hidungnya. Hansol jadi tau kalau Chan sepertinya baru aja memotong kuku akhir-akhir ini.

“Hah, apaan?”

Chan, manusia yang daritadi kalah oleh bising disekitarnya, mendecakkan lidah. “Lo bener-bener ga denger gue ngomong apa tadi?”

Hansol, menggeleng tanpa dosa, lalu mulai mengambil sebatang rokok dari kotak rokok yang tergeletak di samping kunci motor di atas mejanya. “Emang tadi lo ngomong?”

Rokoknya ia pantikkan api, menyumbang aroma tembakau di udara terbuka kantinnya. Chan menghela napas sembari tersenyum pedih. Seungkwan tak memedulikan sekitar karena ia asyik menyumpal telinganya dengan _earbuds_ favoritnya.

Sambil menopang dagu dan mengaduk es teh dengan sedotannya, Chan menatap Hansol lurus, seakan-akan penuh oleh sesuatu yang serius.

Menurut Hansol, kalau dia sudah seperti itu, berarti Chan yang akan ia hadapi adalah Chan yang menyebalkan.

“Kok bisa sih, gue baru ngeh kalo lo pacaran sama _dia_?”

Asap rokok lolos dari bibir Hansol.

“Maksudnya?”

“Yang bener aja deh, masa lo ga tau maksudnya?”

“Bisa nggak, lo langsung _to the point_.”

Ini yang dimaksud Hansol sebagai Chan yang menyebalkan. Chan jadi nggak pernah langsung ngomong ke tujuan yang dimaksud, dan harus dipancing terlebih dahulu seperti ikan.

“ _Fine_. _Fine.” A deep and long exhale. “_ Ini semua karena lo gak pernah cerita, Sol.”

Sebuah tarikan napas dan tatapan menghakimi dilayangkan pada Hansol.

“Jadi, _elo_ —" Jari telunjuk diacungkan ke depan hidung Hansol. "—pacaran sama bendahara BEM fakultas gue yang _itu_? Yang diemnya kaya _begitu_? Yang kalo ngomong—" Telunjuk Chan bergerak seperti putaran tornado, mencari kata di antara kekacauan yang tercermin di matanya, "—irit banget kecuali pas ngomongin laporan keuangan dan—dan—dan kalo matanya ngelirik dikit, malah _gue yang minta ampun_?” Chan terengah-engah, ia mengambil jeda dengan meminum es teh miliknya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan lagi setelah mengambil napas.

“Lo—lo— _lo pacaran sama Jeon Wonwoo yang itu_ udah lumayan lama _dan gue nggak tahu apa-apa_?”

(Seungkwan di sampingnya masih sibuk mendengarkan musik, kali ini tubuhnya ikut bergerak asik. Dari suara yang bocor secara samar, ia sedang mendengarkan Toxicnya Britney Spears.)

“Iya.”

Dengan singkat dan mantap, Hansol menjawab pertanyaan Chan.

Dan, Chan hanya melongo.

(Tempo hari, ada yang menggemparkan para warga FEB dan FISIP di kampusnya.

Nggak ada yang menyangka bahwa si bendahara BEM FEB (Wonwoo) yang terkenal dingin itu mau berpacaran. _Apalagi_ , dengan Chwe Hansol, yang (juga) terkenal jarang menunjukkan ekspresi selain tatapan datar kecuali saat manggung bersama band milik Seungcheol atau ketika busking. Itu pun juga hanya ditujukan untuk gitar di pangkuannya.

Mereka, ketahuan, saat tempo hari ada salah satu mahasiswa FEB (inisial: Seokmin) yang sialnya seorang penyiar radio kampus, tak sengaja berpapasan Wonwoo berboncengan dengan Hansol sambil mendekapnya erat dari belakang pada sore yang hangat itu.

Seokmin _being_ _a-curious-little-_ Seokmin, malamnya menanyakan pada Wonwoo. “Lo tadi kaya pacaran sama Hansol deh, Bang Won wkwkwk.” lewat _private chat_ , dan jawaban yang didapat hampir membuat ponsel Seokmin secara dramatis melorot turun dari tangan.

“Memang iya.”

_Dor, and the rest is history.)_

Chan, setelah sadar, kembali menyedot es tehnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Rautnya seperti menemukan hal yang aneh bin ajaib.

“Lo kenapa, sih?” Tanya Hansol. Teman barunya ini kadang suka jauh lebih hiperbolis daripada Seungkwan. Mungkin karena dia ikut UKM Teater.

Chan memberi menggeleng lemah dengan sedotan masih di antara belahan bibirnya.

“Gimana ya, apa nggak… anu…” ia mulai bergumam. “apa hubungannya nggak ‘anyep’? I mean, es batu ketemu es batu, loh. Gimana kalian nyatunya? Kan susah…”

Hansol kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Hansol tahu, bahwa salah satu hukum alam yang terkenal adalah: _opposites attract_. Magnet akan saling menarik apabila bertemu dengan kutub yang berlawanan. Velcro akan saling merekat jika sisi kasar bertemu dengan sisi yang halus. Asin akan seimbang apabila dicampur dengan gula; dengan takaran yang sama sebagai catatan.

Sedangkan Chwe Hansol dan Jeon Wonwoo, adalah dua manusia yang banyak sama. Sama-sama laki-laki, sama-sama merantau dari Bintaro, sama-sama suka mie ayam Bu Darsi, dan yang tak kalah penting serta dikenal adalah:

Mereka sama-sama terkenal pendiam—tak banyak bicara, begitu susah untuk didekati, sampai-sampai (katanya) sering bikin orang sering sakit hati.

Nah, makanya, mengetahui fakta bahwa mereka pacaran merupakan suatu kejanggalan yang lucu, mengingat kombinasi ‘Chwe Hansol’, ‘Jeon Wonwoo’ dan ‘pacaran’, tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Hansol tahu, bahwa banyak yang mikir bahwa mereka lebih seperti _pararell lines_ —bisa bersanding, tapi kesempatan untuk bersinggungan begitu kecil.

Ponselnya bergetar.

> **Kak Wonwoo**

> Sol, ini Jihoon.

> Ts gw sm Nyong nganterin Wonu pulang duluan

“Kita baik-baik aja kok. Nggak, nggak anyep.”

Sambil mengatakan itu, mata Hansol melekat pada layar ponselnya yang menampilkan notifikasi.

Kak Wonwoo? Pulang duluan? Sama Bang Jihoon dan pacarnya?

_Ada apa?_

“Kalo ngobrol gitu, nyambung?”

“Nyambung.” Hansol menjawab sekenanya. “ _I mean, we like the same thing_.”

Tetapi memang benar, kok, kalau mereka suka hal yang sama _._ Lagunya Urban Zakapa, aroma buah pir yang segar, dan yang paling utama adalah ketenangan yang nyaman; yang sering kamu rasakan tiap pukul 4 pagi atau 11 malam. Dimana hanya beberapa yang bisa menikmati sunyinya, karena jam-jam tersebut dikata _angker_.

Tiba-tiba, mata Hansol terbuka lebar saat mendapatkan notifikasi terbaru.

> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> soalnya dia tb2 drop abis kls

Hansol mematikan rokoknya. Suara Chan yang kembali bertanya tak lagi didengar olehnya. Hansol menunduk dalam.

Dan, bagi Chan, ia seperti mengangguk.

> **You**
> 
> hah
> 
> pingsan?
> 
> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> Hampir.

“Kalo diem-dieman kaya gitu mah kayaknya gue ga bakal klop sih sama dia—“

> **Kak Wonwoo.**
> 
> Overworked + kyknya lupa sarapan
> 
> Skrg anaknya lagi tidur
> 
> Sama nyebut nama lo mulu drtd

“—orangnya hambar gitu. Apa sih asiknya sama dia? Yang gue tau, dia tuh kalo ga lempeng, ya galak. Gue ga bakal bisa lama sih pacaran sama dia, _asli_!”

Gebrakan meja, Seungkwan yang sampai menoleh, dan Hansol yang menatap nanar.

Yang tadi masuk ke telinga Hansol.

_The fuck?_

Chan memang sedang menyebalkan, dan Hansol terbiasa dengan mulutnya yang cerewet, sampai-sampai ia menerimanya sebagai teman.

Tapi, yang ini sudah melampaui batas—dan hari ini Chan cukup beruntung Hansol sedang tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan (baca: berkelahi) karena ada Wonwoo, _kekasihnya_ , yang harus segera ia urus.

Jadi, Hansol memutuskan untuk mengambil cara lain.

Sebagai teman yang baik, sekaligus kekasih yang terburu-buru.

> **You**
> 
> gue otw kesana ya bang
> 
> tolong jaga dia dulu
> 
> mksh
> 
> **Kak Wonwoo**
> 
> Yoi

Sambil berdiri untuk mengenakan jaket jeansnya, Hansol mengucap. “Bagus, dong Chan.” Pada kawannya yang menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

“Bagus kalo lo gak akan bisa lama. Artinya, lo aja yang memang gak pantes pacaran sama dia. Lagipula, emang dia mau sama lo, yang bahkan belum kenal aja udah nggak ada _respect_ nya? Gue rasa nggak akan.”

“Sol, bentar—“

“Gue kenal lo juga gara-gara _dia_ kadang cerita tentang bagaimana dia nggak enak bikin _lo takut,_ Chan. Dia nggak cuma cowok hambar, pendiem, si nyeremin yang kaya lo sebut—no. _He is not as one dimensional like you said_.”

Chan mengatupkan bibir. Selain suara Hansol terdengar menusuk, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Hansol pernah lontarkan yang pernah ia tahu selama menjadi temannya.

Hansol , juga nggak pernah kelihatan semarah ini.

“Kalo sekali lagi gue denger lo ngomong yang nggak enak tentang Wonwoo, apalagi di depan wajah gue, Chan— _“_ Hansol tersenyum dingin saat buku-buku jarinya berkeletuk cukup keras. “ _you know it better_.”

Di siang yang mendung itu, Hansol telah pergi meninggalkan kantin FEB. Hansol meninggalkan bising yang sudah terlalu ampek untuk ia dengar, entah riuh kantin, komentar tak sopan Chan tentang pacarnya, atau bagaimana Seungkwan yang tak membantu banyak karena kebingungan dengan Hansol yang meninggalkan tempat tanpa pamit.

Di lampu merah perempatan pertama, hujan telah mengguyurnya.

Hansol tak peduli dengan rasa mengigil yang merembes masuk lewat hoodienya, Hansol juga tak peduli dengan speedometernya yang menunjukkan 70km/h di jalanan yang licin itu untuk mendahului hujan yang mengejarnya.

Hansol hanya mau untuk segera menjenguk Wonwoo; agar ia dapat segera merasa tenang dari rasa khawatir yang kian menumpuk, tiap ia berpapasan dengan lampu merah lainnya.

* * *

**Kontrakan Kak Wonwoo, sama kak Wonwoo, 2020.**

Setelah mobil Soonyoung sudah tidak terparkir di depan pagar Wonwoo, pintu kayu kamar utama berderit terbuka, menampakkan Hansol yang basah kuyup menerjang hujan Depok dengan motornya. Satu-satunya yang kering adalah tas ranselnya, yang terbungkus rapi oleh lapisan parasut dan tas kantong plastik.

Hansol tau ia berantakan. Namun, itu tak menghentikannya untuk melangkahkan kaki hingga meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai, menghampiri Wonwoo yang tertidur pulas di kasur, menimbun diri dengan selimut tebal.

“Kak Wonwoo?” Panggilnya saat ia sudah berjongkok di samping kasur. Tak ada jawaban, Hansol pun melongok maju dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Wonwoo. Hangat, namun tak menunjukkan gejala demam.

Dari dekat dengan jarak sejengkal, netra Hansol memindai wajah Wonwoo, lalu mengabsen tiap keindahan yang ia tangkap. Dimulai dari bulu matanya yang lentik, hidungnya yang bangir, tulang pipi yang tinggi, dan yang terakhir adalah bibirnya yang biasanya merah muda; memucat.

Lalu, Hansol mengabsen tiap detail keindahan milik Wonwoo lebih dalam.

Hansol menangkap sisa gurat lelah yang meninggalkan jejak lewat kantung mata Wonwoo yang cukup gelap. Pasti itu adalah hasil dari sesi begadang Wonwoo mengejar entah-apa-itu-Hansol-nggak-tahu kemarin malam. Hansol sendiri tak dapat membantu banyak, karena selain tak mengerti materinya, ia juga pulang telat dari _shift_ kerja sampingannya dan langsung tidur setelah meninggalkan pesan suara singkat untuk Wonwoo (a simple: “ _kak, kamu jangan lupa tidur ya. See you in my dreams_.”)

Harusnya, hari ini mereka berkencan sebagai penebusan rasa rindu Hansol karena kemarin tidak bisa banyak bertemu. Namun, kesehatan Wonwoo sekarang ada di tingkat paling atas, dan tak ada yang boleh mengugat, mau sekeras kepala apapun rasa kangennya pada si mahasiswa semester 5 itu.

“ _Sweet dreams ya, Kak_.”

Dengan punggung telunjuknya, Hansol perlahan mengusap pipi kekasihnya penuh hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba, Wonwoo mengernyit, seperti terganggu. Hansol merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Mata Wonwoo mengerjap pelan. “… Hansol?” Wajahnya nampak bingung.

Hansol, ikut bingung, hanya meringis. “Uh—Hai?”

Dengan kacamata yang sudah terpasang dengan benar, mata Wonwoo mulai terbuka sepenuhnya. “Hansol—eh loh?” ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Hansol agak mundur untuk memberinya ruang. Wonwoo memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah, lalu ke atas lagi.

“Sol, astaga, kamu basah kuyup…”

Hansol cuma mengangguk singkat. “Iya, kan tadi aku nerjang hujan buat kesini.” Hansol melihat Wonwoo beranjak dari kasur. Tangannya segera menahan Wonwoo ketika ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak, sampai tertatih-tatih seperti bayi kucing, masih belum seimbang.

“Kak—hei, balik. Mau ngapain?”

“Aku mau ambilin baju buat kamu… Nanti kamu sakit, Sol.”

Ini bukan saat yang pas untuk semakin jatuh cinta, tapi yang namanya perasaan seperti itu, tak ada yang benar-benar tahu kapan datangnya. Wonwoo selalu begini, mengutamakan yang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri.

“Aku bisa ambil sendiri habis mandi.” Hansol mengusak lembut rambut Wonwoo (tangannya ia lap terlebih dahulu di sprei agar kering) . _“And I’m the one who is supposed to take care of you, Kak._ Minum vitamin habis itu tidur lagi, yuk?”

Tak memiliki banyak tenaga, Wonwoo pun menurut dan mengangguk lemah, “Sol...” Hansol bergumam mendengar namanya. “Mau makan sup jagung bikinan kamu.”

“Iya, mau aku siapin. Apa lagi selain itu?”

Mata Wonwoo memindai sekitarnya. “Mau teh…”

“Terus?”

“Habis ini lantainya kamu pel…”

Hansol terkekeh. Iya juga ya, dia baru saja mengotori kamar pacarnya sendiri demi untuk cepat-cepat menuntaskan rasa khawatir yang membuncah.

“He’em. Ada lagi?” Wonwoo memberi gelengan. “Ya udah ku mandi dulu, ya, kak.”

Namun, Hansol tak bisa sepenuhnya beranjak pergi saat ada yang menarik ujung kaosnya yang basah. Ia pun menoleh ke bawah, pada Wonwoo yang memasang ekspresi memelas—bibir mencebik lucu, alis yang berkerut sedih.

“Sol…”

“Ada apa lagi, kak?”

Dengan suara yang serak dan pelan, Wonwoo mengatakan, “nanti kalo udah selesai, aku mau tidur dipeluk kamu.”

Hansol menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo itu, kalau sakit, jadi jauh lebih lembut daripada biasanya. Hansol tak mengapa, toh bukan permintaan yang merugikan siapa pun. Cukup menguntungkan, malah.

“Boleh nggak, Sol?”

Terus, bagaimana mungkin sih, Hansol berkata ‘tidak’ pada rupa selucu itu?

“Ya, kak. Boleh.” Kecupan lembut mendarat di dahi hangat milik Wonwoo. “Tungguin aku, ya.”

Sebelum Hansol sepenuhya menghilang dari ruang pandangan Wonwoo, ia mendengar “Jangan lama-lama, Sol.” yang halus.

* * *

Hansol bersyukur pada teknologi yang memudahkan manusia, terutama bagi mereka yang _skill_ memasaknya menggunakan modal berdoa dan juga berusaha keras. Sup jagung instan yang ia masak, dilahap habis oleh Wonwoo meski harus pelan-pelan. Setidaknya Wonwoo nampak jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Untuk memastikan, Hansol pun memberi beberapa pertanyaan.

“Udah kenyang?”

“Udah.”

“Vitaminnya udah, kan?”

“Udah.”

“Udah mendingan?”

Hening.

“… Belum.”

Hansol menyeka pipi Wonwoo yang tak lagi nampak pucat, rautnya penuh akan tanya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya saat ia menaruh tangannya sendiri di bawah milik Hansol, menekan telapaknya yang dingin pada pipinya.

“Kamu belum peluk aku sampe tidur, makanya belum mendingan.”

Bibir Hansol meloloskan tawa yang lebih mirip hembusan napas. Orang ini kalau sakit, selain _cuddly_ juga malah nggombal. _What’s worse,_ Hansol tak mempermasalahkannya.

“ _Then, can you make a space for me, kak_?”

Wonwoo pun menggeser pantatnya agar Hansol yang memindahkan mangkuk dan gelas ke meja, bisa merebahkan diri di sampingnya setelah. Lewat ekor matanya, Hansol dapat melihat tingkah Wonwoo seperti anak kecil yang tak sabaran. Hansol menganggapnya hal yang paling lucu di dunia ini.

(Blergh.)

“Sol, aku mau jadi _little spoon_.”

_See_.

“Boleh.”

Jadi, di satu kasur dengan selimut yang tebal berwarna putih bersih dan beraroma parfum buah pir rekomendasi Hansol, ada dia dan Wonwoo yang tidur berdua di atasnya. Kepala Hansol menguasai bantal dan lengan Hansol jadi bantal untuk Wonwoo. Rambut Wonwoo sedikit menggelitik dagunya saat Wonwoo mengatur diri untuk mendapatkan posisi senyaman mungkin, dan Hansol hanya menerima, saat yang ia dapatkan adalah Wonwoo setengah memeluknya dengan meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat di atas dada Hansol.

“Sol, aku minta maaf, ya.”

Hansol tak mengerti maksudnya.

“Maaf kenapa?”

“Kita nggak jadi konvoi berdua.”

Hansol terkekeh. Dadanya yang bergejolak naik turun tak membuat Wonwoo melepaskan tangannya. Hansol meremat pelan tangan itu dengan miliknya yang masih bebas.

“Justru mendingan, kak.” Kata Hansol pelan sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya. “Kamu tuh, udah tau kalo lagi capek, malah tetep bilang _okay_. Bayangin kalo kita tetep kencan dan kamu pingsan di tengah jalan—apa ya nggak malah kemana-kemana? _I could’ve think that I killed you_ , _you know_. Padahal yang dibutuhkan adalah _an honest, simple ‘no’ from you, Kak._ Serius _.”_

Yang dimaksud Hansol saat mengatakan ‘ _honest,’,_ adalah Wonwoo yang harusnya jujur dengan dirinya sendiri. Satu dari kebiasaan Wonwoo adalah memaksa dirinya untuk terus bekerja, dan seringnya bukan untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

“Semester 5 nggak enak, Sol. Aku juga pengen lari sebentar, dan kalo bisa sama kamu.”

Hansol tersenyum makluk. “ _So do i_. Tapi, dunia lagi nyuruh kamu untuk istirahat, kak.” Tangannya memilin jari Wonwoo, dan Hansol merasakan kalus yang lama tercetak disana. “Meski Tuhan bersama mahasiswa semester 5, kamu tetep harus jaga kesehatan. Kamu bisa aja cuma duduk dan aku ngambilin apa yang kamu mau—kaya tadi— _because you still have me to help you_ , kak. _And_ _I’d do it in a heartbeat_.”

Hansol melihat ada suatu kilat di mata milik Wonwoo. “Sol, kayaknya aku mau sakit terus aja deh biar kamu manis terus kaya gini.”

“Heh, mulutnya!"

Hansol menarik pelan hidung bangir milik Wonwoo hingga meloloskan harmoni favorit Hansol, yaitu tawanya.

Kemudian, keheningan yang nyaman merajai mereka saat semua mereda.

Dengan Wonwoo di pelukannya, Hansol bisa lagi mengabsen detail di sekitarnya. Beberapa poster dan foto pemandangan hasil jepretan Wonwoo (dari keindahan langit pagi di Gunung Bromo sampai Hansol lagi ketawa dan diambil ngeblur) yang menempel di dinding putih kamarnya, suara ketuk rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda kepada kaca jendela, selimut lembut yang makin membungkusnya dalam hangat, dan naik turunnya telapak tangan hangat Wonwoo yang ada di dadanya; tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja di dekatnya.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan Wonwoo selalu seperti ini. Seperti ketika kamu bangun di pukul jam empat pagi yang dingin; ketenangan langka yang tak semuanya punya. _Hansol can see things properly when he slows down in this comfortable silence_.

“Sol,” getaran suara berat Wonwoo terasa sampai dadanya. “kamu mau cerita hari kamu nggak?”

Ini, adalah satu dari kebiasaan (atau tradisi? Sama aja, deh) mereka kalau bertemu. Yaitu saling berbagi cerita tentang hari mereka. Memang nggak spektakuler atau _peculiar,_ tapi komunikasi adalah salah satu kunci, dan mereka ingin mengerti bagaimana dunia mereka bekerja di sekitar mereka.

Hari-hari milik Wonwoo, biasanya tentang ia yang kadang mengeluh tentang organisasinya, kabar kucing hitam yang selalu menyapanya tiap ia menyepi di belakang gedung, atau polah kawan-kawannya (Bang Jun, Bang Nyong dan Bang Jihoon) yang suka menggeretnya agar tidak lupa makan.

Dan sedangkan, hari-hari milik Hansol, biasanya tak jauh dari Chan dan Seungkwan, sedikit cerita tentang bapak-bapak tua berjiwa muda yang suka menongkrong di kafe dimana ia bekerja _part-time_ , atau hanya sekadar genjrengan gitar dan sebait lirik lagu yang menggambarkan perasaan hatinya.

Harusnya, Hansol bisa saja bercerita seperti biasa, tetapi, ketika otaknya langsung membuatnya mengingat peristiwa tadi siang, Hansol butuh waktu untuk sedikit merenung.

“ _Bad day_ , ya?”

Hansol menggeleng. “…Nggak juga.”

“Kelihatan tahu, Sol.”

“Emang aku kelihatan gimana?”

Wonwoo mulai mengangkat tubuhnya untuk merubah posisi, sekarang ia tengkurap sambil bertumpu pada lengannya seperti seekor kucing. “Kelihatan terganggu, Sol.” Katanya dengan senyum tipis. “Kamu kelihatan terganggu. _Troubled. You name it_.”

Wonwoo dan kemampuannya membaca memang luar biasa.

“Kamu mau dengerin?” Kemudian, ekspresi Wonwoo nampak begitu _tersinggung_. Hansol menjilat bibirnya yang kering, “ _I mean, it’s … it’s a bad day story, after all.”_

“Sol,” Mata Hansol bertatap dengan milik Wonwoo. “Aku selalu pengen dengerin kamu.”

Oke, _oke_. Hansol adalah manusia lemah kalau sudah bertemu dengan tatapan Wonwoo yang tegas, tutur kata yang lugas, dan juga bagaimana berat kepala Wonwoo yang bersandar di dadanya sampai ia sesak oleh rasa hangat yang tersumbang dari luar.

“Ini tentang aku sama kamu.”

Hansol, akhirnya, memulai.

“Kamu tau kan orang-orang sekarang tahu kalau kita pacaran?” Sebuah anggukan pelan dari Wonwoo. “Kita udah jalan cukup lama, dan orang-orang baru tau. Lalu, kamu tau bagaimana manusia suka kasih label yang bahkan belum tentu benar. Aku nggak peduli terhadap itu, tapi kamu tau, kan, kita sering banget dikenal seperti apa?”

“Si kakak-adek yang pendiem…?”

“Sebentar. _People thought of us as_ kakak-adek?”

" _What_. _You didn’t know?”_

“ _I—I—kinda didn’t?_ Tapi ya, yang bener bagian pendiem sih. Anyway, lanjut nggak nih?” Wonwoo mengangguk lagi, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman tipis.

“ _You know how people can be_ , kalau mereka menemukan suatu ‘keanehan’. _They start to question things. They start question_ us _._ Kita dilihat sebagai ‘keanehan’, kak, bayangin.” Alis Hansol menukik saat ia menerawang jauh langit-langit kamar Wonwoo, memanggil kembali tiap pertanyaan yang sempat menganggunya.

“ _’Lo sama Kak Wonwoo gimana deh? Apa nggak anyep? Kan sama-sama es batunya?_ ’. " Ucapan Hansol lebih terdengar seperti gumaman. "Aku nggak masalah untuk pertanyaan itu, tapi pertanyaan berikutnya yang bikin aku dongkol.”

Wonwoo tak menjawab, masih ingin mendengarkan lebih.

“ _Honestly_ , aku kurang ingat gimana—tapi, pokoknya, pada akhirnya, dia jelek-jelekin kamu. Dan aku nggak terima.”

“.. Sol, kamu nggak berantem kan?”

Hansol menyisir sedikit rambut yang hampir menutupi mata Wonwoo ke samping.

“Kalo aku berantem, yang ada aku nggak bisa kesini, kali, kak.”

“Oh. _Right. Continue_. Emang gimana dia bilangnya?”

Hansol tak memberi detailnya secara penuh. Wonwoo itu nggak rapuh, tapi memang kadang ada beberapa hal yang _better left unsaid._

“Ya pokoknya dia nyeletuk, kalo dia sama kamu pacaran nih ya, pokoknya nggak bakal bisa klop.”

"Hmm, itu." Gumaman Wonwoo memberi getaran di dadanya, “ _then, what did you answer with_?”

“Kujawab ‘bagus’.” Hansol menatap lurus pada Wonwoo. “Bagus kalo dia ga bisa sama kamu. Dia nggak pantes buat kamu karena nggak bisa _respect_ orang, karena kamu itu nggak cuma sekadar cowok pendiem, kak. _You are so much more than a shallow ‘es batu’_.”

Guntur dari kejauhan menggemuruh halus. Hujan mulai kembali melebat. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam, menimbang sesuatu.

Ketika senyuman simpul dengan banyak makna mulai terpatri di sana, Hansol pun bersiap-siap.

“Kalo menurut kamu sendiri, kita tuh aneh nggak sih, Sol?”

Mau ancang-ancangmu sekuat baja, manusia nggak akan pernah siap dengan perasaan yang datang saat kejadian nyata. Contoh: _Hansol who look so baffled_ karena kenapa Kak Wonwoo _nya_ kok seperti ikut meragu?

“ _Heh_ — _ya nggak lah_?” Hansol mengangkat kepala Wonwoo dengan hati-hati, agar posisinya berbaring menyamping. Setelahnya, Wonwoo kembali bersandar padanya, dan Hansol bisa lihat wajahnya dengan lebih baik.

Sepasang mata yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, dan kedipan yang menandakan bahwa Wonwoo sedang menanti. Hansol tahu ia harus segera menjawab apa.

"Kita nggak aneh, kak." Ucapnya. "Beda dikit aja, karena kita emang nggak keliatan kaya pacaran. Tapi nggak—kita _sama sekali nggak_ aneh. Apakah kamu sendiri mikir kalo kita aneh, kak?”

“Nggak.” _In a heartbeat._

Hansol memijit ruang kosong di antara alis Wonwoo. Biasanya area ini selalu berkerut tiap mendekati minggu-minggu UTS. “ _They don’t know how gentle you treat me, Kak_.”

“Mereka nggak tau kalau yang bikin aku tetep main gitar itu kamu. Waktu kita ketemu, aku lagi kesel karena mau sekeras apapun aku latihan, tetep sumbang. Kamu tetep bilang kalau jangan dulu, karena aku punya bakat.” Hansol mulai duduk, sedangkan kepala Wonwoo ia letakkan di pahanya. “ _At that time,_ aku cuma kenal kamu sebagai kating FEB yang nyasar di FISIP _.”_

Lalu, Hansol melanjutkan lagi, “Mereka nggak tau, kalau Jeon Wonwoo yang terkenal pendiem sebenernya cuma pemalu dan nggak enakan. Kadang kamu suka sedih tiap ada adek tingkat yang takut sama kamu, padahal niat kamu nggak gitu.” Hansol mulai mengamit tangan Wonwoo, dan mencium sebagian buku-buku jarinya. “Yang ini, aku udah kenal kamu sebagai orang yang aku _respect_ sebagai teman dekat yang _less talk, do more_.”

“Mereka nggak tau, gimana aku sadar bahwa kamu sudah seperti jam-jam favorit aku, _4 AM and 11 PM_ — _the time when i can breathe properly in between these suffocating city for a while_. Di jam 11 malam yang sunyi enam bulan yang lalu, aku menerima bahwa kadang kita nggak perlu _crash and burn_ dan sebangsanya yang dramatis untuk tahu kalo aku suka sama kamu, Kak Wonwoo.”

Tepat sebelum mencium dahi Wonwoo lama, Hansol mengucap dengan suara nyaris seperti bisik. “ _Those countless, priceless, quiet, comfortable silence I enjoy with you, is enough for me to believe that_ ‘oh, gue mau sama dia.’, kak.”

Menurut Hansol, dunia itu sudah cukup bising. Bising yang dimaksud Hansol adalah bagaimana ia dituntut untuk terus mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti, dan tiap ia memutuskan untuk bernapas, Hansol nggak ada ruang untuk itu.

Lalu, datanglah Jeon Wonwoo, yang datangnya nggak seperti karakter novel yang katanya menerjang seperti badai dan memporak-poradakkan protagonis, atau sambil naik kuda putih yang menawan.

Wonwoo cuma Wonwoo, yang datang dan mengatakan ‘main lo bagus loh. Tapi kok lagunya sedih banget, ya? _Are you okay_?’ dengan polos disaat yang tepat.

Lambat laun makin mengenal Wonwoo, Hansol pun juga mulai mengerti bahwa memberi ketenangan untuk satu sama lain, adalah bagaimana cara mereka juga berbicara. Kadang Wonwoo cuma disampingnya untuk mendengarkan bagaimana Hansol memetik gitarnya, kadang Hansol sibuk menghitung konstelasi samar di sekitar hidung Wonwoo saat ia tenggelam dalam bacaanya.

Setelah berkontemplasi, Hansol telah memutuskan, bahwa bertemu (dan memiliki) Wonwoo seperti bertemu suatu ruang kosong untuk leluasa bernapas. Lalu, Hansol juga ingin Wonwoo menanggapnya sebagai hal yang sama; sama-sama jadi ruang untuknya bernapas.

“Aku suka kamu, kak Wonwoo.” Bibir Hansol mulai turun untuk mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada milik Wonwoo. “Aku suka kamu, selantang ini.”

“Sol—" Tangannya menangkup pipi Hansol, "mulut kamu itu, selalu bahaya _buat aku_ —“

Wonwoo membawa ciuman itu untuk lebih dalam dengan menarik tengkuknya, sedangkan tangan Hansol turun mengusap pinggang Wonwoo yang sedikit mengintip karena kausnya agak tersingkap.

_Es batu dan es batu_ , Hansol mengulang dalam hati. Mungkin, Chan lupa kalau es batu itu dari air, dan mereka bisa meleleh sendiri meski butuh waktu.

Karena hangat yang Hansol ingin berikan pada Wonwoo; membuat mereka melebur jadi satu di sore itu untuk menumpahkan rasanya.

* * *

**Masih di kosan kak Wonwoo, bedanya cuma udah malem, 2020**

“Hansol,” panggil Wonwoo di antara kegelapan kamarnya, “Kayaknya kalau jadi Chan, aku juga bakal marah-marah deh.”

Hansol tahu Wonwoo masih ingin melanjutkan perkataanya.

“ _I mean_ , rasanya kaya nggak dipercaya temen tuh nggak enak. Jihoon aja marah-marah kalau aku lupa makan, apalagi kamu yang nggak ngasih tau apa-apa ke temen sendiri kalo udah pacaran.”

“… Itu sih dia aja yang nggak peka ga sih, kak.”

“ _He is not Seungkwan with his sixth sense, Sol_. Ditambah lagi kamu baru kenal dia.”

“Jadi kamu mau aku baikan sama dia?”

“Sol, kamu mau kehilangan temen?”

“… No.”

“Nah. Makanya.”

_“Geez, you with your selflessness and magic words.”_

_“Good night, Hansol.”_

_“Good night, Kak Wonwoo. Eh, kiss me again, dong.”_

"Udah. Tidur."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldenzure) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/goldenzure)


End file.
